The Man Who Can't be Moved
by GreenEyesG
Summary: A short one-shot inspired by and based around the song of the same title. AH. Enjoy!


**A/N: This song has always told a story to me since the first time I heard it. So now I have added a little twilight encouraged story. Hope you enjoy! Read and Review! (Lyrics in Bold Italics)**

**Lyrics belong to: The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script**

**Charachters belong to: Stefanie Meyers**

_**

* * *

**_

Going Back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
saying, "if you see this girl can you tell her where I am"

"I'm going back"

"You're what? You can't be serious, man."

"I'm dead serious!" Exasperated at my brother for not understanding this I head out the door.

Eventually she has to show up. She can't avoid that corner forever and when she does I will be there. We have mutual friends. I know she is still in New York, and I know she still has the same job. She hates driving her old truck in the city. Traffic is too harsh for an old clutch like that. Shit, I don't even like taking my Volvo out in the morning traffic.

She loves the little coffee shop there where we met. She can't keep denying herself life's little pleasures in an attempt to avoid me. I will go sit at the same table where we sat on that first morning, and I will do it every morning until she realizes her mistake and comes back to me.

I'm using her picture as a book mark. Her long brown hair shines and her deep brown eyes smile at me every time I open my book.

This is my fifth day here, still no sign of her. My brother's think I've gone crazy, but I haven't. She is just scared. We jumped in to our relationship too fast and she got scared. Eventually she will understand what I mean to her and she will come back to me. And I will be here when she does. Waiting for her on the corner where we first met, where we met every morning for a month on our way to work.

"Hey man, you look like you are watching for someone," why are people always so intrusive. But who knows maybe he can help.

"Ya, actually I am," I say. I turn her picture towards him, "This is her. Have you seen her?"

"Naw, I would definitely remember a face like that, sorry."

"Sokay," I mumble.

Then I have a moment of insight as he is walking away. "Hey there, sir," He turns around, "If you do happen across her, could you tell her where I am," I say with a smile on my face.

Damn, maybe I am getting desperate. But he smiles and nods as he continues on his way.

_**Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man  
I know it makes no sense but what else can I do  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you**_

"Her name is Bella," I continue. This seems like the hundredth time I've told this story. After the morning where I showed the stranger her picture it's been a new person everyday, sometimes two or three. They stop, drink their coffee and ask about why I sit here staring down the street. And every time I tell the same story.

"Any luck yet," Tyler, one of the regulars asks.

"Would I still be sitting here if I had any luck yet," I quip back.

"Sorry, man. How about your coffee is on me today?" He offers.

"That's really not necessary!" I call back as he disappears into the coffee shop. Really I'm not here to be a charity case. I just want to see Bella. How hard would it be for her to just walk by, just once is all I'm asking for?

But the weeks continue to pass, and no matter how many mornings I sit at the same table, how many strangers I tell the story of our short lived romance, she still has yet to appear. Is she avoiding the places that remind her of me, of us?

"Why don't you just move on already," I hear someone shout as they pass by. There are those who just don't understand. Maybe they haven't been in love before, or something is just missing from their life, but had they ever met my Bella, they would know that once I fell in love with her there was no turning back.

_**Cause If one day you wake up and find your missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving**_

"Good morning New York City," the radio voice proclaims as I reach over and shut off my alarm clock. I really need to tune it to a different station. That guy's voice is driving me nuts. I roll out of bed and go through my morning routine. I stop at my mirror and wonder when I will learn to put my makeup on after I see the picture of Edward in the mirror. It doesn't matter how many mornings I look into his deep green eyes as they stare at me from the picture on my mirror, my eyes always water, and inevitably smear my mascara.

Now granted if I had anything to say about it I would just skip the make-up all together, but that would be like blasphemy to my little pixie of a roommate. I don't think I'm allowed to leave the apartment without at least a little make-up on and a thorough inspection of my clothes, by the fashion designer herself.

As I stare at the picture I wonder where he is right now. I know I don't have any right. I was the one who walked away, but I hope he is good. I didn't mean to hurt him, I was just scared.

I hail a cab outside of our building. I have given up on walking to work, because too much of the walk reminds me of him. My Edward, probably living life to the fullest while I sit back and wallow in my own self pity with no one to blame but me.

The cab stops in front of my office building and I wonder to myself if I were to walk to work, would I bump into him. Would he be there at the coffee shop reading his book and sipping his mocha? But too little too late. I just have to move on.

_**Policeman says, "son you can't stay here"  
I said, "there's someone I'm waiting for If it's a day, a month, a year"  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go**_

Two months in to my own personal campaign to reach out and take Bella back there was a little bit of an incident.

A few too many people had gathered around to hear my story that morning and the sidewalk outside the coffee shop was getting a little too crowded. A very nice policeman stopped to clear everyone away and said "I'm sorry son, you can't stay here."

I pleaded my case, "There's someone I'm waiting for," and was left alone as long as the crowd around me dispersed. I didn't think I should mention that I would wait a day, a month, a year, whatever it takes for her to change her mind.

The following weeks brought rain, which turned to snow, and I stayed diligently at my table. The shop owner had since taken all of the other tables inside to keep them away from the weather, but he left mine.

_**Cause If one day you wake up and find your missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving**_

I woke up this morning dreaming of Edward. It has been happening more and more lately. The thought of our coffee shop passed through my mind, but I just couldn't bring myself to face the disappointment of being there without him.

_**People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world**_

I heard a roumor today about some guy that has been sitting outside of a coffee shop waiting on some girl. No one in the office seemed to know any details, but I can't deny that my heart beat sped up a little and my mind started to wonder.

As I sat in the lunch room I heard the rumors start again. Someone asked if the guy was homeless or crazy and just looking for a bit of attention, but no one seemed to have actually seen the guy. However one person did mention that she had heard he was very handsome.

_**Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
Maybe you wont mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
cause you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved**_

The TV camera's and the news papers showed up today. I was wondering how long it would take. I had started to hear the rumor mills start up at the office. But who knows. Maybe this will help. I guess there is always a possibility that maybe Bella would see me and know that I was waiting on her. I told the news people the same story as everyone else. At least if I stuck to one version there would never be a doubt that I was just crazy.

The press released the story. I have now been dubbed "The man who can't be moved" That's kind of catching. Maybe they will write a song about me.

Something across the street just caught my eye. It couldn't be. After all this time.

We locked eyes and a smile spread across my face. Bella is here. She is running across the street to me. I stand up and catch her in my arms as I kiss her with everything I have.

_**Cause If one day you wake up and find your missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving**_

She tells me about waking up every morning missing me, about how she caught the morning news as she was getting ready to walk out the door.

_**Going Back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move**_

We met for coffee every morning on our corner. Even after we were married!


End file.
